Tomas Cristiano
Incredible Dancer Tomas Cristiano '''is an playable character from Battle Rhythm. About Tomas Tomas Cristiano is a famous carnival dancer who has being dance in Brazil. However, he needs money to paid it complains about his plan. Pick the dance job to gained the attention of the people. He join the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to promoted his latest festival worldwide, somepoint he needing the rhythm at the dancer. Appearance He is a caucasian brazilian guy with black hair with a stylized haircut and ponytail, yellow pants, and a green MK-styled ninja suit. Inspirations His costume is an homage to the Mortal Kombat Ninjas, and Tomas himself is an homage to Royce Gracie, known for popularizing the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in UFC, not to mention one of his special moves has shades of Maximus' Noogie Punch. His Ultra Rhythmic Move is a pinball version of Laura Matsuda's Inazuma Spin Hold Critical Art with a bit of CM Punk's Anaconda Vise. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Tomas is a famous carnival dancer who has the rhythm in his veins. Born into poverty, he wanted a job to maintain himself after graduating college, that is until he picks the dance job and since then, he gainted the attention of the people. He enters the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to promoted his latest festival worldwide. To make it reality, he must win the tournament, otherwise his dream wouldn't be realized."'' Gameplay Tomas is a third generation member of the Cristiano Jiu-Jitsu family, like his mother Francesca and maternal grandfather Allessandro before him. He started to train in the arts of the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu at age 8 and since then he won regional championships. Tomas' fighting style is Jiu-Jitsamba, which combines Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu with Samba. Part of Tomas' Samba motif is that he's a carnival dancer. Movelist Signature Moves *'Samba Punch:' He rolls and then does a punch towards his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. **His Super Rhythmic version, Samba Blast, has the roll dealing four hits in succession.) *'Tropical Kick:' He does a flip kick towards his opponent. Can be performed in air too. **His Super Rhythmic version, Beach Kick, adds two kicks after connecting with the first one.) *'Machete Lock:' He grabs onto his opponent's arm and turns to the other side, snapping it with a "cracking" sound. Serves as a Combo Opener, where no arm hold is performed during the side turn and instead just does a punch to the back. **His Super Rhythmic version, Jungle Lock, adds a leg hold after the arm hold. *'Coconut Breaker:' He assumes a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks, he counters it with a headlock followed by two noogie punches to his/her face and then gets off. When done in a KI-Styled Rhythm Combo, the hold is performed immediately. **His Super Rhythmic version, Coconut Shatterer, adds three punches during the headlock. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Jiu-Jitsu Carnival: Tomas prepares by cracking his knuckles he says "Shall we dance?" and attempts to grab. If this move connects, he jumps and then rolls with his opponent everywhere in the area like a pinball. Once it lands back to the ground, he does a powerful headlock to him/her, and then he gets off of the hold. Sequences Battle Intro Tomas is doing a martial arts reverence for five seconds and says "Welcome to the carnival of combat!" before he goes to his Jiu-Jitsamba stance. Match Point Tomas assumes an "Osu!" stance calmly and breaths slowly. Victory Pose Tomas is dancing in samba poses for twenty seconds, then spins and does a JoJo-styled pose as camera focuses on him. Yellow colored light streaks surround him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "I can't believe someone identical is giving me a run for my money." * (vs. Carlos) "Needless to say, I admire your heroic deeds." * (vs. Rina) "I finally met the former Gravure model turned J-Pop singer in person!" * (vs. Murdock) "Anybody wonder why you always have that short temper of yours?" * (vs. Garrett) "Call me odd or something, but MMA has its roots on Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu." * (vs. Joaquín) "Whoa... I heard you're flirting with my models. Don't be so leecherous!" * (vs. Natalie) "You're definitively the Femme Fatale I'm searching for my carnival!" * (vs. Reggie) "Good match, Reggie... and good luck with your pro-environment mission." Notes * His ending is notable for featuring the entire playable cast of Battle Rhythm, even the girls, who are wearing a skimpy costume. * I originally planned to put Jesús Barrero (known for voicing Pegasus Seiya, Luke Skywalker and Jason Lee Scott/Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger in the first MMPR series) as his Latin American voice actor... but sadly, he passed away of lung cancer in February 16 this year. I picked Víctor Ugarte (known for voicing Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha and Shinji Ikari) by pulling a Riot Games dub change similar to Nasus from League of Legends. * Who's the dancer you see in his ending? That's his girlfriend, Iara Costa. Tomas met her when she starred in a Soap Opera called "Caipirinha com Amor" last year prior to the events of Battle Rhythm. Currently, they are scheduled to marriage in June this year. Category:Draconian characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters